Old tears, New Friends
by Sammythefangirl
Summary: Artemis was in an accident that made her lose the 3 most important things in her life. She and her service dog and only friend, Apollo, moved to Japan and enrolled at Ouran only to stumble upon the Host Club mistaken as A GUY! FIRST FANFIC! KaoruxOC later in the story... Summary sucks but story is good! Update every Friday (Or whenever I ..) Kinda follows the anime. cover by me!
1. Meeting my fate

**I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or is paid to write this.**

"We're almost there, Apollo." I said. I look out the airplane window as the overhead intercom announced saying that we will be arriving Japan in 5 minutes. "Miss, would you like help?" A nice flight attendant asked me. I smiled weakly at her. "I'm fine, thank you though for helping me during the flight. I hope you have a wonderful day." She smiled while showing me where to exit. My service dog, Apollo showed me where the lady instructed.

"Thanks Apollo…" I murmured. As I waited in the airport lounge for my mom, I hear little kids playing. "Hey! I want some ice cream too big sis!" A little boy whined. "Haha, ok you monkey, here." His sister handed him some ice cream while laughing. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. _No! Derek and Dad would be mad if I cry now! I have to stay strong, for them! _"Honey?" I look up to find where the voice came from. "Oh! Hello?" I ask. I'm frightened of strangers. "It's me Artemis. It's mommy, my dear daughter." Her calm voice rang through my ears as memories flood in my head, making me dizzy. "Mom..." I barley whispered as I gave her a death hug. "How are your eyes? Have they gotten better?" My mom asked in concern. "I-it's fine." I mumbled. See, I lost my eye sight after an accident. Now before you feel pity for me, I was actually lucky. You see:

My brother, Derek (who was only 6), and my dad died in that same accident.

Oh, that didn't help, huh? Oops.

"Dear…" My mom took my shades off to see my numb red eyes. My eyes look at every direction, only to see nothing. My eyes have no life in it like it used to. "Oh my… I-I'm so sorry dear…" My mom cried on my shoulder while I cried on hers. She had to break her marriage of with my dad because her parents hated my dad since he was 'poor'. "Ahem." A voice interrupted our little reunion. "Oh, Father. This is your grand-daughter, Artemis." My mother said. She sounded, Unsure. I smiled, even though I noticed the tension in the air. "Oh my! Isn't she adorable?" A kind elderly voice squealed as she squeezed my cheeks lightly. I gave her a weak smile. "H-hello." I stammered. "We should head to the mansion now." My grandfather said in an icy tone. I winced a bit but followed them. Apollo growled lightly at the old man's actions, but followed the young blind anyway.

(**A/N**: Now I know people love to describe landscapes and such, but im not those kinds of people, so you can imagine her house and stuff. Anyway, this is the next day)

I woke up after crying for hours. My short curly burgundy hair was tied into a small messy ponytail while I stood up to get ready for school. I was to be enrolled into Ouran Academy, School for the rich. _Dad, I'm so gonna be able to fit into this new dimension. _I smiled to myself as I ordered my maid to pick my outfit for me since I refused to wear the yellow monstrosity, not that I hate the color, just because. _Ah, yellow was Derek's favorite because it reminded his of the bright, happy memories we would have over summer break . _A single tear escaped. I quickly look at the time _7:34 Am._

"Come on Apollo, we will be late!" I hurriedly put on my favorite blue sweater and skinny jeans with my blue high tops. I wrapped my wrists. Yes I do cut, but I stopped. _Hah! Stop lying to yourself Artemis, you still cut. _I walked out towards the limo, Apollo leading the way. I step inside the limo, only to realize something. "OH NO! MY SHADES!" I cried out loud. "No need to worry, miss. I have a spare here with me." My driver said in a calm voice. "Oh, hehe thanks…" I mumbled while laughing a bit.

After getting my schedule and insist Mr. Suoh that I did not need an assistant, only Apollo, I walked to 1-A. I wanted to keep my secret about my eyes hidden, so I had to make an excuse, Quick.

_I got one…_

I lightly knocked on the door. Someone answered. "Oh, it's the new student. Class this is Arte-" he stopped. "Um, what's wrong?" I asked. "Why do you have a dog?" Oh. "Oh, um, this is my service dog. See, I have a condition where my blood sugar is too high or too low. And since my blood sugar gets too high when I see artificial light, I wear these shades." (**A/N: **I totally made that up…) I said. "Oh. Ok well, you can sit next to Fujioka. Fujioka, raise your hand." I tugged on Apollo's leash, and he led me to the empty seat. I could feel stares behind my back. _I hate strangers…_ "Hello." A girly voice greeted me. "Hi." I mumbled. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you Arte." _Who's Arte? Oh wait… 'I lightly knocked on the door. Someone answered. "Oh, it's the new student. Class this is Arte-"' the teacher never finished my name. _"Oh, nice to meet you Haruhi." I smiled weakly at her. Afterwards, it was lunch and I wanted to finish my special copy of Percy Jackson: Mark of Athena, in peace and quiet.

I walked around until I stopped in front of two big doors. I felt the sign plate next to it on the wall _music room #3? Sounds quite, maybe I can read here._

Oh geez, if I could go through time, I would tell myself not to enter in that "abandoned" room. But no! There is no such thing as time machines.

I grabbed the handle and opened the door to be greeted by random things all over my face.

"AAHHH!"

Haruhi POV:

"AAHHH!" that new kid, Arte screamed as he frantically tried to get the petals of his face. His dog looked unsure what to do. _What the he- _

SMASH!

_Oh déjà vu… _

I look at the broken pieces of what's left of the vase. I chucked lightly at the similar event while Arte's face paled. Man do I feel sorry for him. Tamaki paled and ran to his corner while Kyoya stopped typing and had a smirk on his face. Honey and the twins started to poke the poor boy's face. Tamaki went to Kyoya to whisper something in his ear. Kyoya nodded and walked to Arte. "Hello, Sir." Kyoya said.


	2. A HOST!

**Previously….**

"_AAHHH!" that new kid, Arte screamed as he frantically tried to get the petals of his face. His dog looked unsure what to do. What the he- _

_SMASH!_

_Oh déjà vu… _

_I look at the broken pieces of what's left of the vase. I chucked lightly at the similar event while Arte's face paled. Man do I feel sorry for him. Tamaki paled and ran to his corner while Kyoya stopped typing and had a smirk on his face. Honey and the twins started to poke the poor boy's face. Tamaki went to Kyoya to whisper something in his ear. Kyoya nodded and walked to Arte. "Hello, Sir." Kyoya said._

Artemis POV:

_Uh oh, I pulled a 'Derek', dad. What am I going to do?! I hear a lot of whispers and footsteps coming towards me._

"Hello Sir." A cool voice broke my thought. "Um, I'm going to have to pay that huh?" I stated bluntly, but I played with my bandaged wrists out of habit when I get nervous. "You are correct. That was a $50,000,000 worth vase that we were going to auction at the next Ouran Host Club Auction." He said with a fake frown. "$50,000,000?! Damn rich people!" I said startled at how big the number was.

"My! Are you a commoner?" A new voice said. It had excitement in each work he said, while it remained calm. _He sounds a lot like dad. _I smiled weakly. "No, but I hate to ask money from my mom or grandparents." I was about to continue, but someone interrupted me. "Tama-Chan! Can he have cake with me and Usa-Chan?" A childish voice made me froze. _Derek. He sounds like Derek. _The "child" jumped on me, making me fall on my butt, while he hugged me. _He even smells like Derek! Strawberries… _I hugged the boy with all my might while I cried. "I-I'm sorry Derek. I love you. Please come back…" I mumbled. The little boy was taken away from me. I hugged myself before I hear Haruhi. "Are you ok, Arte-Chan?" He asked softly. He sounded like a….

I blinked.

"Haruhi, you're a girl?" I asked. I felt Haruhi tense up beside me before a hand roughly grabs my collar and was pinning me against the wall. "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY DAUGHTER'S SECRET YOU PERVETED LITTLE BOY! I WILL-" The voice stopped. My shades were off.

I weakly put my index finger to my lips, indicating to not tell or say anything.

Tamaki's POV:

"Haruhi, you're a girl?" the boy asked. I ran up to him and roughly grab his collar and pinned him against the wall. "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY DAUGHTER'S SECRET YOU PERVETED LITTLE BOY! I WILL-" I stopped. His shades were off. He is blind.

He weakly put my index finger to my lips, indicating to not tell or say anything.

I slowly nodded and placed him softly of the ground while I handed him his shades, only to get knocked over by the huge dog that accompanied the blind boy. "AHH!" I screamed. "Apollo! Stop now boy!" The boy yelled at the dog. The dog growled at me before getting off my chest and walking to his owner.

3rd person POV (**A/N**: Sorry for all the POV changes… I will do 3rd person so it isn't hard for me and you, I will switch once and a while….)

Tamaki stood up and held out a hand for Artemis. Kyoya ordered the twins to clean the mess up. "Why? It's the commoners fault, not us." They whined in unison. "Now." Kyoya gave them a glare. They just shrugged and went to work. Haruhi just stood there before speaking. "Tamaki-Sempi, you didn't have to do that you know. He might have a heart attack or something…" Artemis stood there; she put her hand up her sleeve and started to play with the bandages. "Ah Haruhi it was my fault. And whoever was talking to me a while ago before I was interrupted, I cannot pay you." Artemis bowed. "I'm so sorry for breaking your vase!" The whole room sweat dropped as Artemis kept saying sorry.

"It's alright Arte-Chan! Do you want cake?" Honey tried to cheer up the girl. Artemis gave him a weak smile, only noticed by Haruhi. "No thanks, little one. What are all your guys' names?" Artemis asked with her head slightly tilted.

"OH I AM THE PRINCLY TAMAKI SUOH! I AM THE BEAUTIFUL, ELEGANT, MAGNIFI-"Tamaki was interrupted by Honey. "I'm Mitskuni, but you can call me Honey! And my cousin here is Takashi, but people call him Mori!" "Ah, Honey, how old are you?" Artemis asked. "Oh! I'm a 3rd year, same as Takashi!" Honey exclaimed while Mori just grunted. Artemis didn't even look fazed by this. "Oh, you remind me of someone…" Artemis said softly. _I wonder who… _Honey thought curiously. Two slender arms went around Artemis' waist. "I'm Hikaru-"one said in a rough voice. "And I'm Kaoru "A nicer tone said. "And we are the Hitachiin twins!" They said in unison. Artemis shrugged them off. "I am Kyoya Oortori. I have a solution for your problem." Kyoya gestured to Tamaki. Tamaki's eyes lit up.

"YOU SHALL BE A HOST!"

_What?... Dad, pinch me. Actually, send down Derek from Heaven so he can punch my arm._

"W-What?" Artemis stammered.


	3. An encounter with a close friend

**Previously….**

"_I am Kyoya Oortori. I have a solution for your problem." Kyoya gestured to Tamaki. Tamaki's eyes lit up. _

"_YOU SHALL BE A HOST!" _

_**What? Dad, pinch me. Actually, send down Derek from Heaven so he can punch my arm.**_

"_W-What?" Artemis stammered. _

Artemis POV:

"A… Host?" I asked. "Yes! You must have 100 girls request you in order to pay your debt!" Tamaki explained excitedly. He started talking about a new son and such.

I tuned out and walked towards Kyoya. Kyoya looked up from his laptop. "Yes, how may I help you, Arte?" He asked me. "Um, I was wondering if Apollo can stay with me during sessions." I said. "Sure, as long as he doesn't do anything then it's fine with me." Kyoya stated before he started to type again. I tugged on Apollo and told him to walk towards Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi, sorry about the whole 'you-being-a-girl' episode. I was rude of me to assume you were one because of your voice." I said before bowing again. "Oh! It's fine Arte! I am a girl actually; I'm paying a debt myself after smashing a vase, too. But I have to say, you must be pretty observant recognizing me being a girl because of my voice." She said. "Oh, I'm used to it." I said before my eyes widened and I clamped my mouth shut.

"I-I mean, I have good hearing you see and…"

Haruhi POV:

I sweat dropped as Arte tried to explain how he was good at hearing and such. I just waved him off. "Hehe, sure thing Arte." I just patted his shoulder, which made him flinch a little. "Hey, Arte, are you ok?" I asked him with concern. "Oh, um I hurt my arm a bit while I knocked that vase over." He mumbled. I chuckled lightly. "Oh well, do you want me to take you to the nurse?" I asked him. He shook his head 'no'. "I'm fine. I need to leave anyway." He tugged on Apollo and walked toward the door. "Goodbye everyone, I need to go but I will see you-" Arte stopped himself. _Huh?_

Artemis POV:

"Tamaki, may I speak to you quickly?" I asked. I heard soft footsteps coming towards me. I moved my hand on his face to turn it. I went close to his ear. "Tell anyone I'm blind and I will let Apollo rip you to shreds. Got it?" I whispered harshly. Tamaki nodded furiously. I turned and walked out the door.

_Now to get ready for tomorrow… _

~THE NEXT DAY!

" So, what should I do?" I asked the other hosts. It was early morning and we were having a meeting for the Host Club. I sat next to Tamaki while he explains to me what to do and since he was the only one who knew my situation. "What type of Host should he be, Kyo-Chan?" Honey asked while eating some cake. "Hmm… Maybe the Shy, Polite type!" Tamaki practically yelled in my ear. "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean you need me to go deaf too!" I whispered harshly at him. He was silent after that. "That would be perfect for him, right Takashi?" Honey said. I smiled. "Thank you, Honey." I said to him. Apollo suddenly stood up and growled at the door. "Hello? Is there a Tamaki Suoh in here?" A small child voice asks. _He sounds familiar. Could that be…._ "Why yes! That would be me. And how may I help you little one?" Tamaki said. "I'M SHIRO TAKAOJI AND I WANNA BE YOUR APPRENTICE!" The boy said._ Shiro… I know him…. _

"Shiro?" I asked him softly. "Who are you?'" He asked. Suddenly, Apollo ran towards the boy and tackled him. I stood up and almost fell, luckily someone caught me. "APOLLO!" I yelled at him.

3rd person POV:

"HAHA! STOP LICKING ME! HAHAHA!" Shiro laughed while Apollo happily greeted the person. Apollo loves kids "Arte-" Shiro was cut off by Artemis covering his mouth. He just smiled. Shiro and Artemis stood up. Shiro gave Artemis a big hug. "If you're here, where is Derek?" Artemis tensed up. Artemis was about to talk when Haruhi interrupted her.

"How do you know Arte?" She asked. "**His** brother and I were good friends when I was in America." Shiro explained. Artemis was still frozen. "Arte, where is Derek? If you are here, he should be in the same grade as me." Shiro asked, no, demanded where his friend was. Artemis shook her head before giving him a sad smile. "Derek is gone, Shiro. I contacted your parents when he died. They must have not told you…" She stopped when she heard sobs coming from the little boy. She knelt down and hugged him. "H-he said he w-would always b-be there for me." Shiro said between sobs. Artemis took his face and lean into his ear. After she pulled his face away, she gave him another hug.

Shiro POV:

Artemis leaned in to whisper something in my ear. "I'm blind. Don't tell anyone. Derek and my dad died in an accident and I lost my eye sight" She pulled her face away from mine before she hugged me again. I cried on her shoulder. _I need to be strong for Derek. I have to ask Tamaki to be his apprentice! For Derek and Artemis!_ _Now I have to make Artemis happy too! _

I pulled away from Artemis and stood up. "Tamaki, I want to be your apprentice! I want to make women happy!" I gave a small smile at Artemis. She just stood up and grabbed Apollo's leash.


	4. The Blue Butterfly Frame

**Previously….**

_Shiro POV:_

_Artemis leaned in to whisper something in my ear. "I'm blind. Don't tell anyone. Derek and my dad died in an accident and I lost my eye sight" She pulled her face away from mine before she hugged me again. I cried on her shoulder__**.**__**I need to be strong for Derek. I have to ask Tamaki to be his apprentice! For Derek and Artemis!**__**Now I have to make Artemis happy too!**_

_I pulled away from Artemis and stood up. "Tamaki, I want to be your apprentice! I want to make women happy!" I gave a small smile at Artemis. She just stood up and grabbed Apollo's leash._

Artemis POV:

"Huh? What time is it?" I asked a maid. "Its 7:26 AM Miss." A maid answered softly. *Cough Cough* I walked down the stairs with Apollo, coughing half the way. I had my hair in a ponytail, wearing my dad's judo sweater, basketball shorts, and bunny slippers. I yawned. "Hello, Mother." I smiled weakly at her. She stood up from her seat and took my shades off. My eyes were red and puffy, and my nose was runny. "Are you not feeling well, dear?" Mom asks. "Um, yeah…" I mumbled. *Cough Cough* "I will ask a maid to fetch you some medicine; you rest here at home ok? No school for you!" She said with a small smile. "Breakfast is in your room Miss." A maid said quietly. "Thank you." I said as I walked back up the stairs with Apollo and plopped on my bed, fast asleep.

4 HOURS LATER IN THE HOST CLUB ROOM:

Kaoru POV:

"Hey Boss, where is Arte?" My brother and I asked. "Her mother said he wasn't feeling well. He stayed home." Kyoya said coolly. "WHAT?! MY SON IS SICK AND I WAS NOT INFORMED! OH WHAT SHALL WE DO MOMMY!" Tamaki panicked. Seriously? It's not like the kid has a disease or a disorder. "We should visit him! Right, Takashi?" Honey said happily. "Ah." Mori said monotone. "C-can I come?" Everyone jumped at the voice. We all turned around to see Shiro. "Sure, it's not like you take up much room in the limo." I stated blankly. Shiro smiled. "Ok." He said and sat down next to Kyoya. God that kid can only be controlled around Arte. They must be really close. "Hey Kaoru, are you okay?" Hikaru asked as we walked towards the limo. "I'm fine, Hikaru." I gave him a reassuring smile. For some reason, Hikaru and I have been distant with the newbie. Something about him felt wrong. We didn't need a new 'family' member. Hikaru and I promised that Arte would not be allowed so easily in our world. We hope...

We entered the limo and drove off to Arte's home.

Artemis POV:

"AHH-CHHHOOO!" I sneezed for the billionth time. I laid on my bed with Apollo next to me as I read my special copy of Mark Of Athena. "Oh Leo! I love you!" I said all fan-girly. "Miss, there are people here for you." A maid said through the door. "Oh, who are they?" I asked while coughing. "O-oh! Um, they said they are a-a host club." She said. _WHAT?! THE HOST CLUB! Dad help! _"O-ok. Let them in." I said. I stood up and made sure that I had my shades on, with Apollo by my side, we walked out, only to bump into someone. "Ow…" I said rubbing my head.

"Oh! Dear Artemis, sorry!" My mom said worriedly, checking me if I had any injuries. "Mom, can you call me Arte? My friends are here and they think I'm a guy and that I'm NOT blind, and can you tell all the maids and butlers?" I asked, without an answer, I kissed her cheek and speed walk, with Apollo ahead of me, down the stairs. "Hey you- OOH!" I was interrupted by TWO small arms wrapped around my waist and lower torso. "ARTE-CHAN!" Both Honey and Shiro said happily, squeezing the life out of Artemis. "Hehe, off me now little one." I said with a smile as I patted their heads. They both grinned in return. Tamaki started talking about what I missed at the Host club and Shiro's story while we drank tea. I had Honey on my lap while Shiro held my hand protectively by my side. I sat there and nodded and laughed at the appropriate time. We all stood up to stretch from sitting for almost an hour. "Hey Arte, who is this?" Haruhi asked as she inspected a picture. I had each picture placed in a different designed frame so I can tell which was which. This one had a small butterfly in the corner of the frame. I smiled. "That's my dad, brother and me." I said.

No One POV:

The rest of the hosts gathered around Haruhi and Arte. Haruhi had a sad smile while Arte stood there with a faraway look. The picture was in a blue butterfly frame. The picture had a middle aged man with dark burgundy hair and shining green eyes. On his shoulders was a small boy who looked around 5 with lighter burgundy color with the same green eyes. A little girl was holding the little boy's hand. She looked a little older than the boy, with almost the exact replica of the face and hair color. Her eyes were shimmering green with life, and her hair was a little longer than her shoulders. They looked really happy.

Everyone inspected other pictures while Arte left to get more tea with Haruhi and a maid (since Haruhi wanted to learn how to make a certain type of tea from the maid.) Tamaki's eyes fell on a picture. It was a news article.

**A hit and run occurred on October 14 2012, when a man and his two children got hit by a car. The man who was hit was named Darren Evans. His two children, a 6 year and a 14 year old was also struck. Darren and his 6 year old died, while the 14 year old lost-**

Tamaki just stood there. "Hey Boss, you okay?" Tamaki jumped and hid the picture behind his back as the twins spoke in unison. "I-i'm fine, let's go..." Tamaki said hurriedly. "Aww, but we wanna-" The twins stopped. Tamaki had a sad look. "Okay." Kaoru finally spoke. The rest of the group (Including Haruhi and Shido) left early afterwards. "What's up with Boss?" The twins whispered to each other. A tear was quickly wiped away from the Host Club King's violet eyes.

~THE NEXT DAY!

After Host club hours~

Kyoya POV:

"Arte, could you please come here." I said coolly. I had found some interesting files in my father's hospital records. "Sup, Kyoya. Whacha need?" Arte/Artemis said. I smirked. "So, how are your eyes?" I asked. Artemis' face paled. "U-um, what do you mean? They are perfect! Hehe" Artemis said nervously while playing with something up her sleeve. "Really, Artemis? Because my record shows me you are blind." I stated. I heard a tearing noise.

Artemis POV:

I accidentally ripped my bandages that wrapped my wrists. I fumbled to get Kyoya's hand before hastily leading him to a separate room. "Please don't tell them I'm a girl or I'm blind. Please Kyoya." I pleaded while starting to cry. He awkwardly placed a hand on my back to softly pat it. "Alright, but it will add on to your debt you know." He said coolly. _Way to ruin a good brother/sister type-of-thing moment, Kyoya_ "For how long?" I asked, wiping my eyes. "For as long as you want me to keep it a secret." He said.

"Ok." I said. I got up and left, leaving a very confused Kyoya of the floor.

_Geez, first Tamaki, now Kyoya? Please don't let the rest find out. _I prayed to myself.

* * *

**hey guys! its the author! Just to let u know that there will be some romance later in the story also im doing a thing where each host finds out about arte one at the time, and Kaoru being last! (lol i like to torture innocent people!) and this story line is like the anime, but i will add my own episodes here and there. OH! and Artemis' dad who did judo also taught her! and i need to draw some fan art of artemis and her brother! 33 kay love ya'll!**


	5. Braille Writing and Panic Attacks

**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! THX! 33**

* * *

**Previously… **

_Kyoya POV:_

_"Arte, could you please come here." I said coolly. I had found some interesting files in my father's hospital records. "Sup, Kyoya. Whacha need?" Arte/Artemis said. I smirked. "So, how are your eyes?" I asked. Artemis' face paled. "U-um, what do you mean? They are perfect! Hehe" Artemis said nervously while playing with something up her sleeve. "Really, Artemis? Because my record shows me you are blind." I stated. I heard a tearing noise._

_Artemis POV:_

_I accidentally ripped my bandages that wrapped my wrists. I fumbled to get Kyoya's hand before hastily leading him to a separate room. "Please don't tell them I'm a girl or I'm blind. Please Kyoya." I pleaded while starting to cry. He awkwardly placed a hand on my back to softly pat it. "Alright, but it will add on to your debt you know." He said coolly__**.**__**Way to ruin a good brother/sister type-of-thing moment, Kyoya…**_"For how long?"_I asked, wiping my eyes. "For as long as you want me to keep it a secret." He said._

_"Ok." I said. I got up and left, leaving a very confused Kyoya of the floor._

_**Geez, first Tamaki, now Kyoya? Please don't let the rest find out.**__**I prayed to myself.**_

Artemis POV:

I woke up and went to the bathroom. I took off my ripped wraps around my wrists and touched the thin, rough pink scars. There were around 8 on each wrist as I felt them with my fingers. I opened the medicine cabinet and took out a small sharp blade. I cut slowly, letting the blood ooze. I wiped it with a tissue and re-wrapped my wrists. I smiled.

I got ready for school and left.

Haruhi POV:

"S-sorry I'm late guys…" I panted. "That will be added to your debt, Haruhi." Kyoya added. I rolled my eyes and walked to my station. At the corner, I already see Arte reading a book. I walked up to him quietly. "Arte?" I trailed off. I heard soft snoring from the red head. I chuckled. "He's asleep…" Tamaki said behind me. I just nodded. Tamaki is pretty close to Arte, makes me feel something I don't really know… _Jealousy._ I shook my head and turned, only to see something in the corner of my eye. Arte's book.

I picked it up. _Huh?_ The pages have some random dots instead of letters. I was thinking why Arte would have a book with braille writing. Then it hit me hard_. _Arte was blind.

I dropped the book with a shock face. Arte stood up hastily and fell of the window sill he was laying on. "What the gods!" Arte said loudly, getting weird looks from the rest of the hosts. I stood there, with my face slightly pale. I stared at Arte. _How could I not have seen? Argh! I'm such a mean person for not noticing something was SERIOUSLY wrong with Arte. Mom? Am I really that oblivious?_

"Haruhi? Are you ok?" Hikaru asked. The hosts all asked what was wrong while Arte tried to get up. I pushed passed the group and helped Arte up. "Thank you." He said quietly. I quickly picked his book up and ran into the kitchen. The group just stood there frozen.

Hikaru POV:

"What the heck…" I said. The hosts shrugged it off and continue helping set up the club.

I watched as Tamaki and Haruhi had a quiet conversation with Arte. Seeing how Haruhi and Tamaki would spend time with that mysterious person like they were friends made me angry. I growled. "Hikaru?" my brother had a worried look. I waved my hand off and sat on a couch.

DURING CLUB HOURS~

Artemis POV:

Tamaki agreed that I don't do any actual hosting, but more like a helper. Haruhi found out about my eyes. I inwardly groaned. _Ugh, I suck at hiding secrets as much as Derek did. Derek… dad… _I realized I was crying and excused myself from the group. Grabbing Apollo's leash, we both walked to the club's bathroom. I took out the razor that I used this morning and set it down. I unwrapped my bandages and started to cut while sobbing quietly.

I must have been loud because someone was knocking on the door. I wiped away the blood and hastily wrapped my wrists again. I just opened the door and walked right past the person. The person grabbed my wrist quite hard, making me wince. "Arte, what's wrong?" I heard Haruhi's motherly voice, which made me tear up again. "I'm fine, please let go." I said in a rather icy tone, which must have made Haruhi surprised, because she let go. I walked and sat down, I was hyperventilating. Apollo barked at me 3 times. _Panic attack. _I took deep breathes. I guess I was noticed because Tamaki instructed the guests to leave early. I was breathing pretty normally again, but I had a big headache.

"I'm fine, thanks guys." I just called a limo and left.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry** f**or the short chapter, but im writing another one right now! Now, who do you think will find out next? :D**

**I would like to thank everyone who favorite this chapter and reviewed it! 33 love ya lots! **

**BTW! Artemis normally dosent get panic attacks, so dont expect more anytime soon. OH! and who do you think she should go with? Hikaru or Kaoru? And please dont flame me over the things i write like cutting scenes because i knew someone who did and believe me I wanted to at time too or the fact she is blind, because I have a cousin who is because of an accident too. **

**Oh, and my friend was reading this story and asked me how she got blind. well, she was actually blind briefly before she was in the hit and run accident. she has a brain tumor (will talk about soon in story. lol guess who's hospital she had surgery at? Guess!) and when the doctors tried to get it off, they accidentally cut an important nerve, causing her to lose her vision. Her eyes changed from red to green because her blood is like, literally filled with blood (I kno its insane, but its my story...)**


	6. Cutting is my specialty

**Previously….**

_Artemis POV:_

_Tamaki agreed that I don't do any actual hosting, but more like a helper. Haruhi found out about my eyes. I inwardly groaned.__**Ugh, I suck at hiding secrets as much as Derek did. Derek… dad…**__I realized I was crying and excused myself from the group. Grabbing Apollo's leash, we both walked to the club's bathroom. I took out the razor that I used this morning and set it down. I unwrapped my bandages and started to cut while sobbing quietly._

_I must have been loud because someone was knocking on the door. I wiped away the blood and hastily wrapped my wrists again. I just opened the door and walked right past the person. The person grabbed my wrist quite hard, making me wince. "Arte, what's wrong?" I heard Haruhi's motherly voice, which made me tear up again. "I'm fine, please let go." I said in a rather icy tone, which must have made Haruhi surprised, because she let go. I walked and sat down, I was hyperventilating. Apollo barked at me 3 times.__Panic attack.__I took deep breathes. I guess I was noticed because Tamaki instructed the guests to leave early. I was breathing pretty normally again, but I had a big headache._

_"I'm fine, thanks guys." I just called a limo and left._

Hosts POV (exclude Artemis):

"Poor Arte-Chan… he looked so sad." Honey said while squeezing Usa-Chan in his arms. They all stared at the door where the burgundy haired boy exited. Tamaki really wanted to help, but he can't tell anyone. He has a feeling Haruhi and Kyoya know. _How long will he play witness before he can help his fellow friend? And what happened…._

THE NEXT DAY~

Artemis POV:

Luckily, the hosts didn't say anything about yesterday. Thank god, that was so embarrassing… _Ugh, Haruhi has been very different after finding out. This is why I hate it when people know I'm blind. _

Haruhi was helping me with the tray cart full of Honey's sweets, and ever since she found out about my eyes, she always places her hand on my back, to guide me around. I told her not to tell anyone about my eyes. _Since she is a girl, should I tell that I'M a girl? Nah, she is oblivious, but she knows what's around her, they would find out soon anyways… _

"Club hours are closed people, thank you for coming!" Kyoya said in a (forced) cheerful tone. The guests exited the room. I plopped down on the couch with Haruhi on my left and Kyoya on my right. Haruhi held onto my hand, making me blush slightly.

Hikaru POV:

_WHAT THE HECK! Haruhi is holding his hand! GRR THIS KID IS SO SNEAKY! _I thought angrily as I watched Haruhi holding hands with the outsider.

Mori POV:

I watched as Haruhi was talking to the newbie and noticed how the boy would play with something up his sleeve. I thought back to yesterday after he left suddenly.

FLASHBACK:_ I was entering the bathroom to find bloody bandages on the tile floor. There was a small pool of blood and tissues on the floor. I was cleaning the mess and wondered what Arte was doing in here, when I noticed a small blade. I paled. _

_Had he been cutting?_

"_Takashi! Are you done?" Honey asked behind the bathroom door._

"_Yeah." Was all I said before leaving, with the small blade in my pocket._

"Arte, hand." Was all I said. Everyone gave me a questioning look, while I had a straight face. I studied Arte's eyes to see his emotions, but I got something more. _Aha. His eyes are staring at me, but not focused at me. _ "Hand." I demanded. Arte's face slightly paled. He hesitantly gave me his arm. I placed the small blade in his hand and walked away. Apollo sniffed the razor on Arte's hand, then growled alittle before taking another nap.

Arte's eyes didn't meet my eyes. Is he blind?

_Did not see that one coming. _I thought before going back to Honey and watching him eat his food.

Artemis POV:

Uh oh. _Shit. He found out? But then again, he didn't say anything…._

"So, let's go on a vacation!" Tamaki announced. I tilted my head. "Where?" I asked. "THE BEACH!" The twins said. My face paled. "Hehe, is the newbie scared of the ocean?" the twins teased. I shook my head and gave a small smile. "Nah, I just don't like going to places like that you know. But it's fine with me. Hey Tamaki, when are we going?" I asked. "Tomorrow!" He said cheerfully.

_Wait, tomorrow I'm going to America to visit Dad and Derek's grave… _

"I can't Tamaki, I'm going to Ameri-" I was cut off my Tamaki whining. "Ugh, fine." I muttered. He cheered on about how tomorrow would be. I sighed.

_I didn't feel like visiting my family's grave while crying tomorrow anyway…_

* * *

**Sorry again for the short chapter, but I'm gonna be doing the beach episode now! Hehe mori knows! Now next of course will be our little lolita boy! when will the twins and the rest realize Arte is ARTEMIS?! lol kay bye! 33 OH! and ppl want kaoruxOC, so kaoru it is! 33**


	7. Swimming? Nah

**Previously….**

_Artemis POV:_

_Uh oh.__Shit. He found out? But then again, he didn't say anything…._

_"So, let's go on a vacation!" Tamaki announced. I tilted my head. "Where?" I asked. "THE BEACH!" The twins said. My face paled. "Hehe, is the newbie scared of the ocean?" the twins teased. I shook my head and gave a small smile. "Nah, I just don't like going to places like that you know. But it's fine with me. Hey Tamaki, when are we going?" I asked. "Tomorrow!" He said cheerfully._

_Wait, tomorrow I'm going to America to visit Dad and Derek's grave…_

_"I can't Tamaki, I'm going to Ameri-" I was cut off my Tamaki whining. "Ugh, fine." I muttered. He cheered on about how tomorrow would be. I sighed._

_**I didn't feel like visiting my family's grave while crying tomorrow anyway…**_

Artemis POV:

I was walking to the front door to leave. I was going to the Beach with the hosts today. I had a small shoulder bag on my shoulder. I walked with Apollo right in front, as usual. I decided to pack my dad's old swim shorts and a regular guy swim shirt. I also packed my books. I was wearing my dad's beige shorts with his Judo sweater and flip flops. I had my burgundy hair in a small ponytail. I had two metal bracelets with braille writing. One said 'Derek' and the other said 'Daddy'.

Anyway, I stepped in the limo and left. I arrived at Ouran. I hear whispers and many girls squealing. It hurt my ears. Before I even stepped out of the limo, I was placed on someone's shoulder. "M-mori, I can walk you know…" I muttered. He grunted and placed me in what seems like another limo. Someone blindfolded me. _Lol this feels so weird… _"Now Arte-Chan! We are going somewhere, and it's a surprise!" Bless Honey's soul, gah how adorable! "Ok." I stated. A few minutes later a protesting Haruhi was sitting next to me. It felt like hours before we reached our destination.

Again, Haruhi placed a hand lightly on my back, as we exited the car. I smelled the salt water.

The Ocean.

Honey took my blindfold off. I pretended that I was shocked, even though we did talk about going to the beach, but I wanted to hear him happy so I played along. We walked to Kyoya's Beach resort. While we were walking, I asked Haruhi to describe things for me. She whispered to me about the different food while I laughed at her fetish. I heard a snort behind me but didn't mind, nor did Haruhi.

Hikaru POV:

I snorted. I watched as Haruhi whispered things to Arte while Arte laughed. His laugh was so mocking.

_Oh I will so get you for this… Haruhi is mine, not his! He is just some stranger! _

"Hikaru, let's go." Kaoru said with worry in his voice. I just shrugged him off and walked towards our guest room. I shut the door. "I'm not going to the beach if I have to stay with Arte! He is taking everything away from me!" I said angrily while watching t.v. Kaoru just sighed and played on his psp.

Artemis POV:

"Haruhi, since you know about Arte, would you mind sharing a room with him? You two may find some things in common too." Kyoya said coolly before walking away. "What does he mean by that?" Haruhi asked. I just shrugged and went to the bathroom to change. After everyone was done, we went to the beach.

Of course, Tamaki being , well, Tamaki, He invited guests. So Tamaki, Mori and Honey, and Haruhi was hosting while Hikaru and Kaoru was in the Beach house. I, on the other hand, sat reading my special copy of "The fault in our stars."

"Hey Arte-Chan! Wanna go swimming with me?" Honey asked playfully. I replied politely with a no and continued feeling the pages. I felt a small hand on my shoulder. Of course, on instinct, I looked up. "Hey Arte, you ok? Want me to stay with you?" Haruhi asked. I swear I can hear people smile. I smiled back. "It's fine, you go and hang out with the others. I'm ok with just reading." I said. "Oh! I finished that book already, it's really good, but prepare to cry!" Haruhi joked. I laughed while she chucked and left. I folded the corner of the page and closed my book.

While Tamaki and the hosts tried to figure out Haruhi's weakness, I sat there listening to the waves.

"H-hey Arte, wanna go climb the cliff with us?" A girl asked softly. I smiled and said sure. I grabbed Apollo and we left. We climbed to the top. The girls were saying how the view was great while I just agreed with them. A can was kicked nearby. I turned to hear two guys talking to the girls. "Well, look here! There are some girls for us." One said. "P-please leave, this is a private beach." One of the girls said. "Private huh? Does that mean we are alone?" Another guy said while he took the girl's wrist. "Let go!" She protested.

"Hey! Let her go!" I said. I was angry at this point, and Apollo must have been to because he was growling. "Hey shrimp! Don't butt into our business!" One of them said as he punched me in the gut. I doubled over and groaned. "get.. help.." I told the girls as they ran for help. One of them punched my chest. "Hey! This one is a girl!" They took my swim shirt off to reveal the bondage tightly around my chest. I tried to squirmed out of their reach, but they held a strong grip. Suddenly one of them cried in pain. Apollo bit his arm hard.

"Stupid mutt!" The guy yelled as he punched Apollo and started to kick the dog. Apollo whimpered and cry in pain. I was crying then. "STOP PLEASE! STOP!" I cried out. I punched the gut=y who was holding me. He punched me and held my hair. I winced in pain as I felt my feet leave the floor.

"Have fun." The guy said before throwing me off the cliff. Some people called my name as I fell off. I felt the impact of the cold water. I desperately tried to swim, but it was no use. Another splash was made nearby. I felt arms around my waist as they pulled me upwards. I blacked out.

Hikaru POV:

I watched as someone was pushed off the cliff from our guest bedroom. I stood there in shock but then turned my laptop on and went on Facebook as Kaoru was in the bathroom.

Artemis POV:

I woke up coughing up salt water and what tasted like iron. Suddenly I remembered everything. "WHERE IS APOLLO? APOLLO!" I screamed.

Hosts POV (exclude Artemis):

*cough cough* Artemis coughed up water and blood. We all helped 'her' up.

"WHERE IS APOLLO? APOLLO!" She cried out. Her voice was super raspy, which made us wince. She started crying while Haruhi hugged her. "He is fine, he broke a few ribs though, and so did you." Kyoya stated. Artemis was crying. "So, you are a girl huh? You are way better at hiding secrets than me." Haruhi said as Arte sniffed and laughed a little. "Yeah, I thought that if I told y-you guys I was a g-girl, then you guys wouldn't want t-to be friends." She said through sobs.

"Here" Honey said. He took Artemis' hand and placed her shades on her palm. She paled.

"S-so you know too, Huh H-honey?" Artemis asked quietly. "Please d-don't tell." She said. "Okay. Arte-Chan" Honey said cheerfully, making Artemis smile. "C-can I see Apollo?" She asked. "He is in critical condition, maybe tomorrow." Tamaki said. Artemis nodded and held onto her wrist, which was covered under her dad's Judo sweater. "Here are some pills, now go and rest." Kyoya said as he instructed her about her pills.

"Ok, well I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight." She said before Haruhi showed her to their room and slept.

* * *

**kay! sorry for leaving it at a cliffhanger! what happened to Apollo? will he be ok? What about the twins? when will they find out about Artemis and her eyes? when are they going to realize that mori is suspecting that artemis is cutting? Find out soon! Love u all! 33**


	8. Bumps and Bruises

**Previously…**

_Hosts POV (exclude Artemis):_

_*cough cough* Artemis coughed up water and blood. We all helped 'her' up._

_"WHERE IS APOLLO? APOLLO!" She cried out. Her voice was super raspy, which made us wince. She started crying while Haruhi hugged her. "He is fine, he broke a few ribs though, and so did you." Kyoya stated. Artemis was crying. "So, you are a girl huh? You are way better at hiding secrets than me." Haruhi said as Arte sniffed and laughed a little. "Yeah, I thought that if I told y-you guys I was a g-girl, then you guys wouldn't want t-to be friends." She said through sobs._

_"Here" Honey said. He took Artemis' hand and placed her shades on her palm. She paled._

_"S-so you know too, Huh H-honey?" Artemis asked quietly. "Please d-don't tell." She said. "Okay. Arte-Chan" Honey said cheerfully, making Artemis smile. "C-can I see Apollo?" She asked. "He is in critical condition, maybe tomorrow." Tamaki said. Artemis nodded and held onto her wrist, which was covered under her dad's Judo sweater. "Here are some pills, now go and rest." Kyoya said as he instructed her about her pills._

_"Ok, well I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight." She said before Haruhi showed her to their room and slept._

Kaoru POV:

I heard another scream coming from Arte and Haruhi's room. When me and Hikaru walked into the kitchen to see gloomy Host Club with sad expressions. When Hikaru and I heard what happened to Arte, my heart started beating fast and I was feeling angry. _Wait? Why would I be angry? I should keep Arte away from Hikaru and my world… right? _Just as I was thinking, we heard soft steps coming down the stairs. Arte was being held by Haruhi supportively. Arte looked horrible.

Arte's hair was messy and a small spot was seemed to be ripped off. He had a black eye. His walk was odd, and his breathing was from shallow to deep, quick breathes. Even when he sat, he winced. Haruhi immediately pulled his shirt up just past his ribs. You can see the black and blue and purple spreading from the boy's side. I was observing his bruise to finally notice his sobs. I stood there, while Hikaru looked guilty. I turned to him and gave him a glare. "You know something." I told him, before walking to the kitchen where Arte and Haruhi was.

Haruhi went to get some ice while Arte sat in silence. You can faintly hear the soft talks of the Hosts in the dining room. I sat next to Arte and tapped his arm lightly. He froze for a second but relaxed when he heard my familiar voice. "Hey Arte, are you okay? Do you need water?" I asked him nicely. "Y-yes please." I winced at how raw and sore his voice was. I was straight up mad. _If only we were there… I would have at least helped Arte… the way Tamaki told me what the girls told him made me sick to my stomach. The way they beat him and his dog. _

Haruhi came back with an ice pack and around 3 bottles of pills. Haruhi opened each bottle and gave a separate pill to Arte while he drank some water. Afterwards, Haruhi pulled his shirt so his back was bare. The bruise from each rib side was spreading all over his back. Haruhi placed ice while making small talk to the injured boy.

Artemis POV:

I had a nightmare this morning that woke up Haruhi (and I guess the rest of the hosts too) and I was crying hard. I screamed again when she placed her hand on my back to rub it. She saw the huge bruise on my back, scratch that, everywhere. I cried my eyes out while Haruhi prepared me. I sat there after my episode before changing into a shirt, completely forgetting my bandages around my wrists. My metal bracelets with my brother and dad's names where around my wrist loosely. Mori found it on the beach with the clasps broken, so he fixed it for me. I sat on a chair while talking to Kaoru. I walked with Haruhi to the couch where the rest of the hosts were. I was wearing a very big shirt with sweatpants and my bunny slippers. My legs felt like they would come off and my head hurt. I unintentionally touched my bald spot where the guy ripped my hair off before pushing me off the cliff.

God I now hate the ocean too.

Then suddenly, Honey said with a scary, serious tone: "Take the bandages off." I sat there shocked. I could feel the stares. Finally, Honey and Haruhi un-wrapped my wrists while I sat there frozen. I was pale by then when I heard Haruhi and the rest gasp.

I gave them a weak smile as I felt a soft finger felling my scars. I cried again. Haruhi hugged me while Honey whispered nice things in my ears. I cried and cried, while everyone sat there.

"How long have you been cutting?" Mori was a man for his words. "S-since D-Derek and D-Daddy d-died…" I said through sobs. Then the front door opened loudly. "ARTE!" I could hear Shiro. I guess he was going to tackle me into a hug but was stopped by one of the hosts. He only felt my wrists while he cried how Kyoya called him about me.

"I though you s-stopped cutting, Arte?" Shiro said.

_Shit…_

"Arte…" Mori said with slight disappointment in his voice. I sulked into the couch and gave a sigh of defeat. "Ok, I lied. I started cutting when-" I inhaled deeply. "Derek was diagnosed with Cancer."

That wasn't the complete truth, but I have a feeling Kyoya knew, and that I would have to explain to the hosts sooner or later…

Before anyone could say anything, I stood up and spoke. "Can we see Apollo?" I asked while tears came down my face. "Sure, Arte." Kyoya said. I held Shiro and Haruhi's hands while we drove off to see Apollo in the Pet Hospital.

_Please let him live… He is all I have… He is my only family. _

I didn't realize I was crying again.


	9. Memory Lane and White Lies

**Previously…**

_Then suddenly, Honey said with a scary, serious tone: "Take the bandages off." I sat there shocked. I could feel the stares. Finally, Honey and Haruhi un-wrapped my wrists while I sat there frozen. I was pale by then when I heard Haruhi and the rest gasp._

_I gave them a weak smile as I felt a soft finger felling my scars. I cried again. Haruhi hugged me while Honey whispered nice things in my ears. I cried and cried, while everyone sat there._

_"How long have you been cutting?" Mori was a man for his words. "S-since D-Derek and D-Daddy d-died…" I said through sobs. Then the front door opened loudly. "ARTE!" I could hear Shiro. I guess he was going to tackle me into a hug but was stopped by one of the hosts. He only felt my wrists while he cried how Kyoya called him about me._

_"I though you s-stopped cutting, Arte?" Shiro said._

_**Shit…**_

_"Arte…" Mori said with slight disappointment in his voice. I sulked into the couch and gave a sigh of defeat. "Ok, I lied. I started cutting when-" I inhaled deeply. "Derek was diagnosed with Cancer."_

_That wasn't the complete truth, but I have a feeling Kyoya knew, and that I would have to explain to the hosts sooner or later…_

_Before anyone could say anything, I stood up and spoke. "Can we see Apollo?" I asked while tears came down my face. "Sure, Arte." Kyoya said. I held Shiro and Haruhi's hands while we drove off to see Apollo in the Pet Hospital._

_**Please let him live… He is all I have… He is my only family**__**.**_

_I didn't realize I was crying again._

Artemis POV:

When the doctors told me that Apollo's rib hit his lung, causing him to have open lung surgery, I punched the wall.

Haruhi wrapped my hand while I gave a faraway look at nothing. I never see anything.

I miss the colors. The sky. Pictures of me and Derek and dad. If I killed myself long ago, I would not have felt this pain. If I killed myself after I knew Derek had cancer, and I had a brain tumor, I would never had surgery and lose my eye sight. If I killed myself, I would never cause anyone anymore pain… pity…sorrow..

Haruhi woke me up from my thoughts. I felt my head was about to explode. I crouched down and held my head in my hands. I whimpered, crying to myself to make it go away. Haruhi bent down and gave me my pills. I fell asleep on Shiro's lap while he stroked my hair.

I woke up an hour later and stood up. I asked Shiro to come with me to see Apollo.

I walked in and smelled the room. It smelled really odd, I hated it. It smelled like the day I had surgery.

I sat next to Apollo and pet him, he licked my hand and started to wag his tail. He whimpered for my attention. "Hey there boy…" Was all I could say as I hugged him. He licked my face while I cried more. I guess the hosts were at the door frame watching me, because I could hear Honey and Haruhi cry of joy while I did as well.

"I promise to always protect you no matter what, my Boy." I said and smiled. I forgot all my pain and thoughts and thought if I died, Apollo and my friends would never have helped me. I was thankful for that. Then I shocked everyone when I walked to them and gave them all a hug, even the twins, who I know aren't on good terms with me.

But I gave them each a hug while thanking them for everything.

A WEEK LATER~

Artemis POV:

I finally feel better again. I still do cut, but not as much. Apollo is better again, and I promised that he gets ribs for his dinner, which he did. I still don't know why Hikaru and Kaoru avoid me, but Haruhi explained that they like to keep their world small. I envied how they too are alone, but at least they have each other. _I need to stop doing that, I consider everyone my friend…_

I'm currently in the Host Club room by myself, the rest had to get lunch, and since I was in crutches (due to my back) I had to stay.

I was listening to music when I came upon my favorite one at the moment: 'Safe and Sound' By Taylor Swift. I started to sing along, and didn't care if my voice was raspy and dry. I closed my eyes and started to sing along…

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when music's gone_  
_Gone_

The Hosts walked in to find Arte singing to himself while petting Apollo. They stood there shocked at how beautiful he sang, even if he was breaking at some notes._  
_

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_La La (La La)_  
_La La (La La)_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_La La (La La)_

Kyoya smiled while Haruhi let a few silent tears fall, Honey was watching with a sad admiration and Mori watched the fragile boy with a small smile. Tamaki closed his eyes while the twins held an unreadable expression, their eyes glossy. Then suddenly they all froze and lightly gasped at what Arte was doing._  
_

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

I took my razor and cut myself. I smiled while I repeated the last words of the song, like I was a broken record.

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

I didn't know I was crying or cutting until I felt a hand on my hand. I opened my eyes, of course only to see darkness. I just said that I was ok and got the tea ready for Host sessions, of course cleaning after myself.

Oh boy Dad, gossip here at this school is like wildfire.

As soon as the girls fled in, they all asked me questions and let me tell you, not all girls are nice. They asked stupid questions like "Are you ok?" "Do you need help?" "Why is your hair like that?" "Why do you walk funny?"

Then one girl really pushed my buttons.

Some girl whose name was Renge pissed me off since she knew me, my secrets, and my past.

"Why do you keep your secrets? What's wrong with you? You're always gloomy and depressed. Just because your dad and brother died doesn't mean that you need to sulk. That was a long time ago! Cheer up and make sure that my Kyoya doesn't loose profit because of you!" She said.

I punched a wall. Again.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! "

Artemis POV:

Renge froze as she watched the broken girl in front of her punched a wall and scream at her, and suddenly drop to the floor. She said sorry and stood up. The hosts watched in fear.

Haruhi went up to Arte, only to be shrugged off. "Don't touch me." I said in an angry tone, with a hint of sadness. I sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. I closed her ears with her hands as she sang to herself, the same song she sang a while ago. I kept mumbling. "I'm sorry dad… Derek… I'm sorry…" I kept repeating. Renge ignored Arte and walked to Kyoya and Haruhi, only to be glared at. She whimpered and walked out the clubroom. "Have you eaten, Arte?" Haruhi asked worriedly. I waved her off. I guess she noticed I was wearing a hoodie that was meant for a man. "Nah, but food isn't important to me."

"Arte, what happened to your dad and Derek?" Hikaru asked bluntly. The hosts gave his death glares, including Kyoya, Mori and Haruhi. He shrugged them off and said a quick sorry. Arte chuckled.

"It's fine. " Arte inhaled deeply. "We were walking to my brother's favorite ice cream store since it was Derek's birthday. He was happy for once. We all were. We didn't care a second about my brother's condition about how he had cancer. We laughed and smiled as we walked. We crossed the crosswalk when everything was all in slow motion and blurry. I remember crying out to Derek and dad after a car crashed into us. I could smell the burning tires as the car sped off. I heard the sirens, muffled voices. Then the next thing I knew, I was by myself at the hospital. When they told me Derek and Dad died, I tried to jump off the hospital roof."

Silence…

"You're not telling us everything." Dammit Mori!

I sighed in defeat and slouched on the couch.

"Okay… I tried to kill myself twice, wait no, three times after the accident."

"No. tell them about YOUR condition, Arte." Kyoya said in dangerous calm voice. I gulped, and then smiled. "Maybe next time." I said as Apollo and I walked out the door.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was depressing and sloppy. I have a sprained wrist and im taking anti-depressant pills but i needed to let my feelings out through this chapter. Dont worry! Hikaru will find out next chapter then last would be kaoru. After Artemis' secrets spill, the story will go by the episodes (I think i will start all the way at the physical exams and then take it to the Lobelias and so forth. And for the date with hikaru and haruhi, that would definitely be a kaoruxoc chapter! ;) Bye y'all! 33**


	10. Frenemies?

**Previously…**

_"Arte, what happened to your dad and Derek?" Hikaru asked bluntly. The hosts gave his death glares, including Kyoya, Mori and Haruhi. He shrugged them off and said a quick sorry. Arte chuckled._

_"It's fine. " Arte inhaled deeply. "We were walking to my brother's favorite ice cream store since it was Derek's birthday. He was happy for once. We all were. We didn't care a second about my brother's condition about how he had cancer. We laughed and smiled as we walked. We crossed the crosswalk when everything was all in slow motion and blurry. I remember crying out to Derek and dad after a car crashed into us. I could smell the burning tires as the car sped off. I heard the sirens, muffled voices. Then the next thing I knew, I was by myself at the hospital. When they told me Derek and Dad died, I tried to jump off the hospital roof."_

_Silence…_

_"You're not telling us everything." Dammit Mori!_

_I sighed in defeat and slouched on the couch._

_"Okay… I tried to kill myself twice, wait no, three times after the accident."_

_"No. Tell them about YOUR condition, Arte." Kyoya said in dangerous calm voice. I gulped, and then smiled. "Maybe next time." I said as Apollo and I walked out the door._

Artemis POV:

Ok, Today was officially awkward. Like, really awkward.

Let me rewind for you, Dad.

So Today apparently we were shooting a movie because Renge felt like it (By the way, we agreed to be friends after Kyoya practically threatened her to) and since she knew my secrets, she told me that I could stay out.

"Hey Arte?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you like Kaoru?" She asked bluntly.

"W-what d-do y-you mean H-Haruhi?" I stuttered. It was true. I love his voice and how he was so much nicer to me than his brother, and how he laughs.

"You do? Hm, wasn't expecting that…" Tamaki said as I jumped 3 feet off my chair.

"HOLY COW I LOST 5 YEARS OF MY LIFE! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK TAMAKI!" I wailed as Tamaki frantically apologized. I laughed.

"I'm gonna *laugh* get some *laugh* water!" I sputtered out as I laughed all the way to the kitchen, tailing Apollo. I chuckled lightly before taking a gulp of water. Another voice scared me and made me spill water all over my chest. "You should be careful next time, Arte." Hikaru's icy words said to me as he gave me a towel hastily.

"Hehe, I need to change…" I muttered.

"Whatever, I'll get you something to change into." He muttered and walked out. I just shrugged and went to the bathroom. I took my shirt off and my under top to reveal my bondage that was tightly around my chest. I squeezed the remaining water out of my shirt and placed it hanging on the sink. I heard the door open and silence.

"U-um, H-here A-arte…" Hikaru sputtered as I felt intense heat coming from him. I just shrugged and took the clothes from him. "Don't tell anyone, ok?" I asked and didn't wait for a reply.

Little did I know a certain raven haired boy was watching. His glasses glinted and he had a playful smirk on his face.

Hikaru POV:

Arte is a girl?

Arte is a girl…

ARTE IS A GIRL!?

My head was aching because of thinking too much about the redhead boy- I mean girl. The thought of seeing her made me blush lightly, before shaking my head. "No. If Kaoru is getting me with Haruhi, the least I can do for him is to get Arte. But the thing is, Kaoru thinks Arte is still a dude…"

I growled in frustration.

"Hikaru?" Arte asked. Arte was holding some book as she fidgeted. She looked at the ground.

I half grinned. "Yes?" I asked.

"You promise not to tell, right? Not even your brother?" She asked nervously. She knew that they were really close. "Why? Do you like Kaoru?" I asked. My eyebrows wiggled.

Arte's face grew red and she could barely speak. "N-no! I j-just u-uhh…" She tried to make an excuse but gave a sigh of defeat. "Yes.." she barley mumbled. "Good. At least I know that my brother is not a homosexual." (**A/N: **I have nothing against Homosexuals, ok!)

Artemis POV:

"Ok.. So, what's-" I stopped as my book fell. I guess my grip loosened since my hands were sweaty from my confession. "I'll get it." Hikaru said. I paled as Hikaru quickly scanned my book. I could hear the paged quickly flip. "What the… You're blind?" He asked. "Um…. Yes?" I said before I spoke again.

"P-please don't tell anyone!" I asked before bowing. "Why are you bowing? And I won't tell!" Hikaru said playfully and laughed at my silly remark and I punched him lightly and laughed with him.

We both sat at a nearby couch and laughed at random things we said. Then he said something serious.

"If you break my brother's heart, you won't be seeing anything." He deadpanned.

I just huffed. "Geez, kind of in that situation already…" I mumbled.

3

2

1

…

"GAHH! IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Hikaru apologized. I laughed.

"I think this makes us frenemies, huh?" I asked. Hikaru seemed deep in thought.

What makes you say that?" He asked. I smiled. "I'm trying to let me in your world, and I know you dont want me too." I said with an innocent smile. I took my hand out and said "Frenemies?" He huffed but then shook my hand. "Hehe, Frenemies."

Kaoru POV:

I watched as Hikaru and Arte laugh, which made my heart ache. _I thought we weren't letting anyone in, Hikaru? I thought you liked Haruhi? GAH! I don't like Arte! He's a guy! Am I…. NO! Im not homo! Ugh! _

I mentally scolded myself for giving myself a headache. I rolled my eyes as I watched my brother apologize to Arte while he blushed lightly. Then they shook hands and said some things before erupting into laughter. I groaned inwardly and just shook my head.

I looked at them with a scrunched up face and scoffed. I just took my phone and played on it.

Little did Kaoru know that a certain Lolita boy and a certain elementary kid with brown hair was listening to Kaoru speak his mind** OUT LOUD**.

* * *

**Sorry for making this chapter short and stupid, but im facing writers block atm. but i will draw some art (yes i draw) and draw a reff of what Artemis looks like. My wrist still hurts tho cuz i might have punched a wall... *hehe***

**so yah. um bye i guess...**


	11. Pinkie Promises and Tombstones

**Previously**….

_Artemis POV:_

_"I think this makes us frenemies, huh?" I asked. Hikaru seemed deep in thought._

_What makes you say that?" He asked. I smiled. "I'm trying to let me in your world, and I know you dont want me too." I said with an innocent smile. I took my hand out and said "Frenemies?" He huffed but then shook my hand. "Hehe, Frenemies."_

_Kaoru POV:_

_I watched as Hikaru and Arte laugh, which made my heart ache.__I thought we weren't letting anyone in, Hikaru? I thought you liked Haruhi? GAH! I don't like Arte! He's a guy! Am I…. NO! Im not homo! Ugh!_

_I mentally scolded myself for giving myself a headache. I rolled my eyes as I watched my brother apologize to Arte while he blushed lightly. Then they shook hands and said some things before erupting into laughter. I groaned inwardly and just shook my head._

_I looked at them with a scrunched up face and scoffed. I just took my phone and played on it._

_Little did Kaoru know that a certain Lolita boy and a certain elementary kid with brown hair was listening to Kaoru speak his mind__OUT LOUD._

Artemis POV:

I fidgeted my bandages on my wrists as I stood in front of Music Room #3 doors. I was scared of what I was about to encounter. I was to ask Kyoya if I could get a break since I was going to visit my Dad and brother's grave.

Woop dee doo…

I turned the knob ever so slowly. I waited as the petals flew all over my face. My eyes could barely see the light as I walked with Apollo in the front. Apollo led me to Kyoya's table and I spoke to him in my hushed tone about my dilemma.

Silence….

"Sure. But it would be added to your debt. I'm assuming that you do not want to inform the other Hosts? Hm?" He asked.

"Actually, Haruhi was invited by my mother. Unfortunately, my mother is unable to come with us." I said. I smiled.

"Ok, but with Haruhi, you two are bound to get caught." He said with what sounded like a smirk.

I raised my hand and saluted. "As you wish." Kyoya was amused at how Arte was and saluted back. "At ease soldier. I expect you two back before next Friday, roger?" Kyoya said. "Roger!" I said with a giggle. "Pinkie Promise?" I asked with my pinkie waiting for his. "Sure." He said with a small huff. I laughed and walked to Haruhi. She and I started talking about the trip. We were to leave tomorrow.

Oh you don't know how hard it is to hide from the Host Club, Dad…

Because not so far away, 5 Hosts and an apprentice eavesdrops on Kyoya and Arte's conversation.

THE NEXT DAY!~

Haruhi and I are currently at the Airport for our flight to my hometown, San Francisco, California.

She and I were having a light conversation while eating our snacks when Tamaki called Haruhi's phone for the 10th time. We both groaned as she again, put him to voicemail. Finally, we boarded our plane. After a couple of hours, Haruhi and I watched and movie (more like me listening) and went to sleep.

I got up after a few hours and groggily wiped my eyes. I yawned and woke Haruhi up as the overhead intercom said that we arrived at San Francisco. I was excited. I would show Haruhi my old elementary school and maybe introduce her to my childhood friend, Parker.

We boarded off and got in a limo that works for my Mom. The driver was very friendly, asking us if we were fine and such. He sounded like he was around his late 50s, and reminded me of my old 3rd grade teacher.

After a few minutes, the Driver (who was named John) dropped us off. He gave Haruhi his number in case we needed to drive somewhere. We thanked him and enter my old home.

I walked in and smelled the area. I smiled and started to tear up as Haruhi helped me to my old room.

Haruhi must have gasped because of all the anime toys and posters and plushies decorated my room. Yes, I'm an otaku, and I love Fullmetal Alchemist! Anyway, we settled our things and made a schedule for tomorrow. We were to go pay a visit to Derek and Dad's grave, then go sightseeing around San Francisco. I also told her that since we have tomorrow and the next day, that I could show her my old elementary school and middle school. I shuddered at the thought of my middle school, where it had been hell. Having rumors spread around after the accident made things worse.

Again, I'm off topic.

We unpacked and slept soundly.

The next morning, we got ready to visit my Father and brother's grave. I took a shower (with a bikini on since Haruhi helped me.) and changed into a nice jacket and pants. Haruhi dressed up and told me were ready. I told the driver since we were eating at a nearby Café, to wait until I call him. We went out the house and walked to the Café. As we walked, a group of kids surrounded me, Apollo, and Haruhi.

"Hey Artemis!" The kids said in unison. I smiled. "Hey there! It's been awhile, huh?" I asked and giggled as they wept how boring everything was since me and Derek was gone. I smiled and talked to the kids and we presumed our walk to the café. After having breakfast, we called John to drive us to the Cemetery.

We finally arrived. For some reason, as Haruhi and Apollo led me to my Father and Brother's grave, I felt multiple presence watched us as we walked. It made me feel uneasy. I shrugged it off as we stopped. I knelt down. The tombstone had Braille writing, so I read. I smiled as tears fell down my cheeks.

"_Darren Evans was man who was a loving Father and a Bold, Honest Man. He never ceased to amaze the people he surrounds or new people-" _Haruhi stopped reading the tombstone out loud and looked at the crying Arte. Haruhi wrapped her arms around the sad girl. Haruhi told her that they would visit Derek. I nodded slowly and placed a origami rose on my father's grave. "I love you, Dad," I said with a weak smile. I walked a bit to Derek's grave.

"P-please read his tombstone." I asked Haruhi in a whisper. She said ok and read. _"Derek Evans is a strong, intelligent boy who was a top student. He had a loving sister and father. He will always be loved, for the angels will watch over him." _Haruhi let a tear drop. Haruhi stopped because the rest was braille writing. Arte felt it and said what was written.

"_Dear Derek, I'm sorry that we are parted so early. I love you. I promised I would protect you, and I failed. I love you. I wish that one day, sooner or later, we could be together again, where we would sing in a meadow where there would be sunflowers everywhere, and angels dancing. I will always love you, little Monkey._

_-Artemis"_

Arte stopped and cried. She placed an origami sunflower on Derek's grave and stood up. What Arte said shocked Haruhi.

"You can come out now, Tamaki." i said bluntly.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. CLIFFHANGERS! OH! and thank you the following people who reviewed me! 33 And SmolderingBlackRose: I AM THE WALL BREAKER! FEAR ME! Lol, jk jk. But thanks y'all! and im planning on making a new story, a fullmetal one! so yeah... thanks for reading and i hope you sneezed today cuz I thought of ya! ;)**


	12. FILLER CHAPTER!

**Since I know i wont be able to write until friday, i will entertain you guys with this meme! oh! and expect a new story in a few weeks! ITS FMA SO IF YOU'RE A FAN, FOLLOW ME! 3 lol love y'all!**

**-Sammythefangirl**

* * *

**Fear Meme…**

**A**

[x] Achluophobia - Fear of darkness  
[x] Acrophobia - Fear of heights  
[x] Agliophobia - Fear of pain  
[x] Agoraphobia - Fear of open spaces or crowds  
[ ] Agyrophobia - Fear of crossing the street  
[x] Aichmophobia - Fear of needles or pointed objects  
[ ] Amaxophobia - Fear of riding in a car  
[ ] Androphobia - Fear of men  
[x ] Anginophobia - Fear of angina or choking

[ ] Anthrophobia - Fear of flowers

[x] Anthropophobia - Fear of people or society

[x] Aphenphosmphobia - Fear of being touched  
[x] Arachnophobia - Fear of spiders  
[ ] Arithmophobia - Fear of numbers  
[x] Astraphobia - Fear of thunder and lightning  
[ ] Ataxophobia - Fear of disorder or untidiness  
[x] Atelophobia - Fear of imperfection  
[x] Atychiphobia - Fear of failure  
[ ] Aulophobia - Fear of flutes  
[x] Autophobia - Fear of being alone

B

[ ] Bacteriophobia - Fear of bacteria  
[x] Barophobia - Fear of gravity  
[x] Bathmophobia - Fear of stairs or steep  
[ ] Batrachophobia - Fear of amphibians  
[ ] Bibliophobia - Fear of books  
[ ] Botanophobia - Fear of plants

C

[ ] Cacophobia - Fear of ugliness  
[] Catoptrophobia - Fear of mirrors  
[ ] Chionophobia - Fear of snow  
[ ] Chromophobia - Fear of colors  
[ ] Chronomentrophobia - Fear of clocks  
[] Claustrophobia - Fear of confined spaces  
[x] Coulrophobia - Fear of clowns  
[ ] Cyberphobia - Fear of

computers  
[ ] Cynophobia - Fear of dogs

D

[ ] Dendrophobia - Fear of trees  
[ ] Dentophobia - Fear of

dentists  
[ ] Domatophobia - Fear of houses  
[x] Dtychiphobia - Fear of accidents

E

[ ] Ecophobia - Fear of the home  
[ ] Elurophobia - Fear of cats  
[ ] Ephebiphobia - Fear of teenagers  
[ ] Equinophobia - Fear of horses

G

[ ] Gophobia - Fear of marriage  
[ ] Genuphobia - Fear of knees  
[ ] Globophobia - Fear of balloons  
[x] Glossophobia -

Fear of speaking in public  
[] Gynophobia - Fear of women

H

[ ] Heliophobia - Fear of the sun  
[x] Hemophobia - Fear of blood  
[ ] Herpetophobia - Fear of reptiles  
[ ] Hydrophobia - Fear of water

I

[ ] Itrophobia - Fear of doctors  
[x] Insectophobia - Fear of insects  
[ ] Ichithyophobia - Fear of fish

K

[ ] Koinoniphobia - Fear of rooms

L - M

[ ] Lekophobia - Fear of the color white  
[x] Lilapsophobia - fear of tornadoes and hurricanes  
[x] Lockiophobia - Fear of childbirth  
[ ] Mageirocophobia - Fear of cooking  
[ ] Melanophobia - Fear of the color black  
[ ] Microphobia - Fear of small things  
[x] Mysophobia - Fear of dirt and germs

N

[x] Necrophobia - Fear of death or dead things  
[x] Noctiphobia - Fear of the night  
[ ] Nosocomephobia - Fear of hospitals

O

[x] Obesophobia - Fear of gaining weight  
[ ] Octophobia - Fear of the figure  
[] Ombrophobia - Fear of rain  
[ ] Ophidiophobia - Fear of snakes  
[ ] Ornithophobia - Fear of birds

P

[ ] Papyrophobia - Fear of paper  
[x] Pathophobia - Fear of disease  
[ ] Pedophobia - Fear of children  
[ ] Philophobia - Fear of love  
[ ] Phobophobia - Fear of being afraid  
[ ] Podophobia - Fear of feet  
[ ] Porphyrophobia - Fear of the color purple  
[ ] Pteridophobia - Fear of ferns  
[ ] Pteromerhanophobia - Fear of flying  
[x] Pyrophobia - Fear of fire

R

[ ] Rajalophobia - Fear of Apes

S

[] Scolionophobia - Fear of school  
[ ] Selenophobia - Fear of the moon  
[x] Sociophobia - Fear of social evaluation  
[x] Somniphobia - Fear of sleep

T

[x] Tachophobia - Fear of speed  
[ ] Technophobia - Fear of technology  
[x] Tonitrophobia - Fear of thunder  
[ ] Triskaidekaphobia - Fear of the number 13  
[x] Trypanophobia - Fear of injections

V-Z

[ ] Venustraphobia - Fear of beautiful women  
[ ] Verminophobia - Fear of germs  
[ ] Wiccaphobia - Fear of witches and witchcraft  
[x] Xenophobia - Fear of strangers  
[ ] Zoophobia - Fear of animals


	13. please read you guys

Wow, I never had a writer's block on a single story. I see too much stories that has the same plot and stuff as this story. If you guys want, someone can adopt this story or at least help me with it cuz I think this story is going nowhere…. So PM me or something.

-Sammythefangirl


End file.
